SxC: Slept So Long
by Kaishiru
Summary: A song fic. Sebastian served his young master for over a year now and as they draw closer and closer to Ciel's goal, The demon fears of taking his beloved Ciel's soul since he is the contract holder... Shonen ai. Sebastian x Ciel


**Warning: Along with my usual disclaimer of the impending yaoi scenes, I will warn you that this is a shit song fic I've written. Dx I've told myself I wouldn't do **_**any**_** of these whatsoever but my recent song obsession "Slept So Long" by Jay Gordon from Orgy forced me to do so. ^^; So I apologize in advance for my shit writing...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters seeing that they already belong to Yana Toboso. If I did, there would be dirty yaoi scenes in every episode or chapter. :3

**Contains:** SebastianxCiel, shonen-ai, possible OOCness and fluff. I'm so sorry. ^^;

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked towards Ciel's bedroom as soon as the sun rose to wake him up and prepare him for his daily activities as well as run errands. Despite being a demon, he quite enjoyed serving his young human master. The raven-haired demon didn't mind serving him. It didn't matter how cold and spoiled his young master acted. As long as he gets to serve him, Sebastian could care less what Ciel says or does. Seeing him satisfied pleases Sebastian. Sometimes he feels that's all he needs.<p>

Sebastian is deeply in love with Ciel.

He loved seeing his porcelain face twisted in pure satisfaction when he eats the sweets he bakes for him every day. The scowls, the cold words... The demon loved everything about him. He even loved those rare moments when Ciel smiled. However, that was only whenever they were alone together. The sweet sounds he made whenever Sebastian touched him had the demon's blood run electric in his veins. He actually felt more alive when Ciel touched him. Yet he dies a little. With each passing day, they get closer to finding out who had murdered Ciel's parents. Fear had overcome the demon's heart when he thought of this. The pain was there because this was inevitable.

_I don't want to take his soul. I could take another human soul without hesitation but not him. Not my beloved Ciel._

How strange is it for a demon such as Sebastian to have feelings for someone who isn't the opposite sex or even the same species. If anyone else were to see them together, they'd think how can some insignificant human appeal to a demon so much. So much that he would not take that person's soul? They would never be able to figure that out. No one else, human and demon, had that sort of power. But Ciel has that hold on him. Sebastian has never loved anyone before Ciel.

_I die inside when I touch you._

_I feel alive when you touch me._

_I could kill you at any time._

_But I can never harm you._

_You're human and I'm a demon._

_We should never be together._

_However, I could care less._

_I love you._

_I love you Ciel Phantomhive, my beautiful human._

The one thing he loves even more than Ciel's quirks is Ciel himself. The young Earl had captivated the demon when he first saw him a year ago. He made a contract with Ciel to help him get revenge for his parents' murders. Once he reaches that goal, Sebastian has to take the soul of his contractor. The demon's heart hurt at the very thought. Ciel's very life ending before his eyes felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart and it actually _hurt._The thought of losing Ciel forever because of this contract made Sebastian think that his own life wasn't worth living.

The handsome raven butler reached Ciel's bedroom and opened the door discreetly, without disturbing the young boy even though that's pointless seeing that he has to wake up Ciel anyway. Sebastian walked over to the slumbering boy and smiled. Even when he has been through so much, the young Earl looks so peaceful while he's asleep. Ciel was as beautiful asleep as he was awake. Ciel had a beautiful face for a boy. It was round, still childlike and his skin was ivory with a rose undertone and it was soft to the touch. The blankets barely covered his slender form. His pure white button up night shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his pale skin. Sebastian could watch Ciel sleep forever... The handsome demon almost didn't want to wake him but the boy had many things to tend to.

"Young Master, it's time to awake." he said, shaking the boy lightly. Ciel let out a sleepy groan as he rolled over onto his other side and stayed asleep. The boy is being stubborn today.

_Hmm, two can play that game..._Sebastian thought to himself as an devious smirk came across his perfect features.

The demon crawled across Ciel's bed then, again without disturbing him, took his face into his hands and gently pressed his lips against the young Earl's. Ciel stirred in his sleep then his eyes snapped open when he realized his butler had surprised him with a kiss. _Bastard..._ He thought to himself as he felt some of the butler's weight on him. The young boy had a mind to resist his butler and slap him but his body had other ideas. Instead, he raised his arms, wrapping them around Sebastian's neck as the kiss turned more fierce and his small frame molding into Sebastian's larger frame. His small hands clung to the silky raven hair as he kissed his beloved butler hungrily.

After what seemed like minutes, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel who fell back onto the pillows, dizzy from lack of oxygen and panting heavily, an attempt to regain loss of air. "Are you awake now...Ciel?" the said boy shuddered at the way that Sebastian said his name and glared up at his butler who could only smile wider at him.

"Yes." he answered after his breathing slowed. "You didn't have to go that far, Sebastian."

"Well, I had to. If you don't, you'll be sleeping all day, my Lord." Sebastian answered him with a sly smile. Ciel could only scowl at the demon as crimson teased his beautiful features.

"You're so cruel, Sebastian. Teasing someone like me."

"You'd think that but who is the one who eagerly kissed me, young master. And you didn't seem to mind that I did." Ciel blushed at his statement.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." The raven haired demon towered over Ciel again, making the young boy's face turn an unbelievably shade of red.

"Ciel." He quickly kissed the young boy again. "I love you." The demon whispered to him.

Ciel's beautiful porcelain face turned a deep crimson as he looked away from the handsome face and said, "Don't say such nonsense, Sebastian." The demon could only smile at the boy's chagrin as he helped him out of his bed. The demon always loved to tease Ciel at the tiniest of opportunities. He knew Ciel loved him as much as Sebastian loves Ciel. It's just hard for the boy to say it sometimes. After Sebastian pulled the young Earl off the bed, his body was tackled by Ciel, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love you, Sebastian..." He sighed as Sebastian bent down to kiss him again.

"Of course, my Ciel." The said boy blushed again at Sebastian's words. "Come. We must get you ready for the day." He told Ciel, releasing him except for his hand and pulled the boy towards the bathroom to give him his daily bath.

"Yes." replied Ciel as he tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand as they entered the bathroom. After his bath, Sebastian dried the young boy off thoroughly and hurriedly then started getting Ciel dressed for the day. Everything went routinely as usual between them. Keeping their forbidden relationship a secret...

_You're like poison but you're addictive all the same._

_If you died, I surly would die as well despite being immortal._

_Our lives are now intertwined. Bounded together by a red string of fate.  
><em>

_I will forever love you if you were to leave me._

_I love you Ciel. Forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah as it says at the top of this crap song fic, this fanfiction is supposed to be based on the song **Slept So Long** by Jay Gordon. The song itself is in the movie, **Queen of the Damned**. xD I love that movie. It's the best movie ever not because it has real vampires. Yes, I'm knocking on Twilight. Only because of the whole vampires sparkle in the sun bullshit. Dx Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed my first crappy song fic. ^^

**EDIT 5/18/2011:** This story has already been posted on my deviantart and people are demanding that I continue this despite it being a oneshot. ^^; So, upon popular demand, I will continue this fanfiction. :D If I end up going to far in the chapters like if I put some lemon in here, then I will have to change the rating of this fanfic. ^^

Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^


End file.
